Something To Give
by Truly Anonymous Twi Contest
Summary: Edward and Bella. Young and in love, but Bella wants to give Edward what she's never given another before: her voice. AH E/B


**ENTRY #80 - AH**

**Truly Anonymous Twilight O/S PP Contest**  
><strong>Pen Name(s):<strong>  
><strong>Twitter or Facebook: <strong>

**Title: Something to Give  
>Picture Prompt Number: #40<br>Pairing: E x B  
>Rating: M<br>Genre: Romance  
>Word Count (minus AN and Header): 800**

**Summary (250 characters or less, including spaces and punctuation): **Edward and Bella. Young and in love, but Bella wants to give Edward what she's never given another before: her voice.

**A/N: **As soon as I saw a picture prompt, this song popped into my head and I just had to write something, but it ended up going in a different direction, so I had to pick a different prompt….to sum it up, I was being a tiny bit crazy over what to do for the O/S.  
>If you have not heard "Closer" before…please do, it's a sexy song.<p>

**Warnings and Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight characters. I do not own the songs "Loving Me 4 Me" by Christina Aguilera or "Closer" by Corinne Bailey Rae….although I wish I did.

"Edward?" Bella called shyly from the en suite. She was peeking out from the bathroom door, but Edward had his attention on his book.

"Yea babe, what's up?"He was lying on the bed reading his favorite novel, _A Tale of Two Cities_. The book was worn; a corner was missing from the cover, the pages were folded all kinds of ways. Edward adored the book and its characters.

She came out of the bathroom wearing a blue silk robe that Edward loved to see her in. The color of the robe looked beautiful against her skin. She had an iPod in her hand and she was wearing sheer silk thigh highs.

_Damn, what is she up to? _He thought as he sat up to give her his full attention.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Bella softly sung lyrics that charmed the charmer himself:

_People ask if I'm in love with you__  
><em>_Because I'm sitting here with your picture__  
><em>_And smiling to myself_

She opened her eyes to look straight at him. She caressed her arms, her neck and smiled, touching her lips. Edward was stunned at her voice. He didn't dare to stop her. He had never heard her sing before; she had such a beautiful voice.

___I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you__  
><em>_My heart speaks before my mind thinks through__  
><em>_And I blush as I say yes_

___Your blush,_ he thought. That was one of the many things that he loved about her. Her blush is what captured him when they first met. Her blush was beautiful. He knew that her blush meant something special. _  
><em> 

_What a feeling of vulnerability coming over me__  
><em>_And I'm feeling weak and I can't speak_

_Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being_

___With abilities to set me free, _She sung with a look of relief

___Free, make me be me__  
><em>_Makes me want to say_

She climbed up on the bed, moving the white sheets out of the way. _  
><em> 

___Your lips, _she caressed his lips softly.

_Your love,_ she smiled at him

_Your smile, _he smiled back in return

_Your kiss__, _she chastely kissed him

___I must admit it's a part of me__  
><em>_You please me, complete me, believe me__  
><em>_Like a melody__  
><em>_Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof__  
><em>_We were meant to be_

She breathed him in, hugged him tightly, and knotted her fingers in his hair.

___But the best quality that's hookin' me__  
><em>_Is that you're loving me for me_

He kissed her urgently. Unfortunately, she broke the kiss.

"I'll be right back." A promise he hoped she wouldn't break.

As she walked out of the bathroom once again, she didn't dare to look at him, or she would end up pouncing on him. She wanted a tease show…just for him. Thank God he did say anything either because she would definitely crumble.

He was amazed, the beauty before him captured him more than ever. She wore a pair of red stilettos and one of his white button-down shirts. Under that were black lingerie panties.

_Fuck,_ is all Edward could think. He just couldn't wait to touch her. 

She was hot and she knew it by the look on his face….and the tent in his pajama pants.

Bella started a song on her iPod and connected it to the speaker set.

_I don't want to give you up  
>But I don't want to hold you up<br>I don't want ambiguous  
>I just know that I've had enough<em>

__Bella simply mouthed the lyrics this time. But she danced so sensually. Edward was so hypnotized that he moved closer to the foot of the bed, moving closer to her. _  
><em> 

_I want you to travel with me  
>Lay loose and let your mind go free<br>Show you things that you've never seen  
>But you just got to go with me<em>

She swung her hips side to side gently and caressed her body as if no one was looking. It was almost like she was trying not to get caught doing naughty things.

_Oh, your love is so god that I want to show you  
>Don't make me responsible for something that you can't find<br>Oh, your love it is so good  
>So good that<em>

She touched his face gently; she got closer so she could breathe his air. Bella put her fingers around his neck and swayed with him. As the song went on they held each other and kissed. They kissed so passionately.

_Closer  
>I want to<br>Intimate  
>I want to<br>Near at hand  
>I want to<br>I want to get close you  
>Experienced<br>I want to  
>Generous<br>Lay down what's impeding you cause I want to get close to you  
><em> 

And so they got even closer.


End file.
